epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Horse Fort
The Horse Fort, also known as Trojan Horse, is a foe in and, since the Battle Mountain update, a miniboss in . It appears mostly in nature/forest-themed areas, such as Vegetable Forest and Lankyroot Jungle. It is a member of the Kitten Army. Appearance It appears as a large wooden cart with a horse head mounted upon it. it is adorned with shields and has a battering ram in the front. Overview Horse Forts are high-tier foes which have far more power than a mere Cat Soldier and buff their allies. They are frequently accompanied by their lone brethren. Unlike the garden-variety of limbless cat, a Horse Fort is a serious threat. They can deal non-elemental damage on either a single target or the entire team, and more importantly can buff the physical stats of the other foes in the wave, making them far more powerful. In EBF3 ''this is not too worrisome, as it just raises the Attack stat, but in ''EBF4 they can also raise Defence as well as applying the Brave status, turning all foes present into significantly more dangerous comabtants. The EBF4 ''version is also noteworthy for being able to summon additional foes, though they only summon weak foes. The ''EBF4 version is able to toss a bomb at the party, potentially Staggering them. It is also somehow able to Burn the party with its ramming attack. Despite saying as such in the EBF3 description, the EBF3 version cannot use anything Bomb-elemental or even like an explosive. Defensively speaking, the Horse Fort varies wildly between games. However, in both games they are weak to both Fire and Earth as well as being neutral to all stat debuffs. In EBF3 the Trojan Horse resists Wind and Thunder. It is weak to not only Fire and Earth but also Bomb to a lesser extent. It resists the Poison status (though not the element) as well as Stun, and is highly vulnerable to Syphon. In EBF4 the Horse Fort has remarkably different weaknesses. It resists absolutely no elements, and is weak to Fire, Earth and Poison. In terms of status conditions the Horse Fort does posses an immunity to Stun and Freeze as well as resisting Syphon, but is also very vulnerable to the Poison status and Burn. As such, the Horse Fort is easily worn down through attrition; using Fire Spin or Poison Gas will inflict status effects that can take the Horse Fort out in a few turns. That said it will still take some time for the Horse Fort to be felled, so using Bullet Hell, Vines or Cataclysm offers a much more...efficient solution. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Despite Bestiary's description, the foe has no -elemental attacks or anything resembling an explosion. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Explosive Barrel (Big Blast) |Target3 = All |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Bomb |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Rally |Target4 = Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 20% 20% 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Summons a Sludge Slime or a Cat Soldier, then applies the buffs. On Hard and Epic difficulties, stat buff strength is increased to 30%. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Chained Log; * Otherwise → Chained Log (1/3), Ram (1/3), Rally (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked → Ram; * Syphoned → Chained Log; * Otherwise → Chained Log (1/4), Ram (1/4), Explosive Barrel (1/4), Rally (1/4). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes